Tarnished Bells
by Shannie23
Summary: Bella is shipped off to Forks because her mother can no longer stand her but will Bella live through the Forks experience.
1. Chapter 1

Tarnished Bells

It's the night before I have to go to my new school and I can't stop thinking about the way I was sent off by my mother. She hadn't been talking to me since she discovered what has been going on in Phoenix and she basically shoved me into a taxi to the airport to send me off to my father. I have been here in Forks for a week now and I have dying to just go to school to get away from Charlie who has been walking on eggshells all week.

I know that Charlie has no idea what to do to deal with a daughter who is as fucked up as I am but I almost wish they had just left me to a group home. At least there I don't have to try so hard to keep up the appearance of a normal, happy girl. I know I had to get some sleep so at least I could keep up on my grades so when I graduated I could hopefully get an academic scholarship to get the hell away from all the people in my life. If I could just be away from them then I think pretending that I'm normal will be easier. I won't have the constant reminder that my mother no longer wants or loves me and that my father sees me as a broken, disgusting girl.

I grabbed my pajamas and headed to the bathroom so I could get ready for bed. I got to the bathroom and washed my face and brushed my hair and teeth but still could not stop the pain and worry caused by my mother. I finally gave up trying to use the stress relief methods that my old guidance counselor taught me. She was a classic, I was to stick to a routine and breath that would relieve any stress I had, it was a joke but I tried. I went to my basket in the bathroom where I keep all my bathroom products and I picked up my floss and took the pencil sharpener blade that I had taped to the bottom. I pulled up the shorts of my left leg of my pajama bottoms and found my Renee relief lines. I decided that I needed a new cut to relieve the pain; I couldn't cut into an old line because this was a new pain and I needed a new cut to feel the relief.

I pulled the blade across my upper, inner left thigh right next to the other cuts I had there. As soon as I finished my cut I felt the adrenaline coursing through my veins. I watched as the blood leaked out of the cut, it built up to a perfect bubble of blood before bursting and flowing down my leg to the floor. I was euphoric and just sat on the floor next to the shower stall for ten minutes letting the pain leave me. By the time I went to clean up the blood it was slowing on its own and I only needed to clean up the blood that was on the floor and on my leg.

After I was done cleaning up and stashing my blade back to its hiding spot, making sure I put it away carefully seeing how Charlie just let me have my razors for shaving my legs I didn't want to lose them again. He checked my razors to make sure they had all of their blades and I felt like laughing at him, he had no idea of my vices. l left the bathroom knowing I would be sleeping well that night.

The next morning after showering and getting dressed I grabbed my school bag and carefully made my way down the stairs, only to trip on the last step. My clumsiness was the one thing that had always given me away back in Phoenix. I never wanted to give my presence away in the house, it was better to make people think that you were not there because if they thought you weren't there then no one came looking for you.

I walked in the kitchen to find Charlie with a cup of coffee and bowl of Life cereal. "Hey Bells, I made sure we had strawberry Shredded Wheat you like for you first day. Are you sure you want to go to school on a Friday?" asked Charlie. To me it sounded like he was trying to sound like he was ok with me going to school, but I knew he was concerned about it. I don't blame him I don't want anyone to know about me either.

"Thanks and yes Dad I am sure I want to go to school today. If I go today then they will have the weekend to get over the newness of me and hopefully within the next week I can be invisible." Charlie didn't seem too pleased about something I said but I just ignored and had a bowl of cereal. I dropped my bowl in the sink grabbed my bag and then headed out the crappy truck that would make my life easier in that I could be independent of the man of the house. Back in Phoenix Phil insisted that he drove me everywhere, but I don't want to start down that road I needed to get to school and concentrate. I have a life plan to follow and I need the 4.0 to get the hell away from these people.

With a groans of protest my truck fired up and I drove to the small student parking lot of the school and thankfully noticed that it was full of older model vehicles. There was one new shiny vehicle in the lot but I decided that maybe a teacher parked in the wrong lot. Charlie went to the school my first day here and registered me and picked up my school schedule and map so that I wouldn't have to deal with the first day check in crap. I look one last time at my map and then left my truck to go to let the office I was here and went to homeroom.

Throughout the day various people in different classes tried talking to me but for the most part I said minimal to them in my responses and made sure that I seemed like the normal shy student, nothing weird. Unfortunately some people were not easily put off with my shy attitude, as a matter of fact some the boys seemed really for lack of a better term turned on by it. Mike Newton was the worst one to shake today. He was in my second and third period and he talked all the way through class and followed me in the hall. After third period he asked if I would have lunch with him, "Isabella, since you don't know anyone here you should have lunch with me." "First of all," I said, "It's Bella, secondly is that a question or a demand? I don't like demands." " It's a question," Mike managed to stammer out. "Sure," I said, "I'll have lunch with you".  
I told him I would meet him by the cafeteria at lunch time and with that he thankfully headed off to his next class without me. After a traumatic fourth hour of school where I walked into the wrong class, where was Mike then, and then tripping in the right door way of my right classroom, I was ready for lunch.

I met Mike outside the lunchroom and was greeted by two females who looked like they were ready to claw my eyes out. Mike introduced them, "Bella this is Lauren and Jessica and they sit at our table along with Angela and Ben who are sitting just over there." I muttered a hello to them both and Mike told them very loudly, "DON'T WORRY ABOUT HER, SHE'S JUST SHY". I turned bright red and managed to nod my head in agreement.

We walked into the lunch line and I grabbed a salad and apple with a soda and followed Mike back to his table. I had just sat down when I heard the first sincere hello. It came from a very shy looking girl that Mike pointed out as Angela earlier. "Hello," said Angela, "I'm Angela and you must be the new girl." "Bella," I said and with that Jessica jumped in with, "That's cool how you shorten your name like that but I don't let anyone call me Jess, unless maybe one of Cullen's did it. But they never talk to anyone. Wait until you see them Bella, they are like models or something." I said that I couldn't wait to see them and was promptly cut off by Jessica's and Lauren's comments about how the Cullen keep to themselves and that I don't have a chance with the only single Cullen.

After that I just ate my food and answered questions when directly spoken too. Someone said here come the Cullen's but I just kept my head down and ate my food wishing lunch would go faster. The bell rang and I all but ran for my next hour only to trip in the hall way and have to chase down my schedule and map. I ended up walking into biology as the bell rang and had to stand in front of everyone to talk to the teacher. He directed my to the back of the room to the only open seat, I looked to where he pointed and I saw the most beautiful bronze hair boy sitting at the table.

I walked back to the table and the closer I got the angrier at me he looked. Great now I have to share a table with someone who was pissed that they no longer get a table to themselves. It was a long hour after that with me feeling more and more stressed as the beautiful boy next to me seemed to only get more and more angry with me. I felt all my old issues coming back about people not liking me and me not being good enough.

The bell finally rang and I felt the boy brush past me and I heard, "Geez, I don't know what Cullen's problem was but if I sat next to you I would be happy not pissed like he was." I just muttered something about sharing a table and ran to the bathroom. I couldn't take the stress and pressure again and needed a release. The cuts are not helping for as long as they used to but this is a new and more stressful time in my life. As I got into the bathroom stall I opened my pencil case and pulled out the razor of my pencil sharpener. I pushed up my sleeve and cut right about the elbow and let the blood flow. I decided to skip the next hour and relax myself.

When the next bell rang I headed for the gym and let myself zone out on the bleachers. I always zoned out after relieving my stress so it was a God send that I didn't get my gym clothes yet and wouldn't until tomorrow. The day was finally over and the Gym teacher had to bring me out of my daze to let me know that I needed to leave the gym. I blushed and ran out of the gym only to run into a brick wall or so I thought. I looked up and saw a massive dark haired god staring at me like I was crazy and then I heard, "So this little thing is what has Eddie running scared." I thought I heard something about fresh blood and then he was walking away laughing with a blond supermodel.

Good god would I have enough places on my body to deal with all the stress and insecurities this school and these people where giving me. I ran to my truck and held in the tears until I got home after that, things got worse. I can only pray Charlie doesn't check the trash because I had to use my shirt to stop the bleeding this time, it was too deep and I even scared myself with that cut.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

I can't believe I had to explain to Tanya again why I was here and that it wasn't for her. Then for her of all things to taunt me because I was running from a human. A human who, smelled far too good and had several fresh wounds. I know that I disappointed Esme by not saying goodbye when I left but I had to leave that smell behind.

When I got a state away I finally answered the constant phone calls from Alice just to hear "I'm sorry you didn't get a chance to say goodbye to me, but I'll let everyone know what is going on and that you will be back shortly". As much as I loved her gift I hated it too. Now the whole family will know I had to hide from a human and Emmett will never let me live that one down.

As I sat there thinking about my current situation I remembered how she looked the second she walked through the door of biology, she was perfect for that second. So beautiful, and that eye color, then her scent hit like she was bleeding out on the floor. I couldn't believe how wonderfully horrible it was. I wanted to kill her then and there but I knew what that meant for me and the family. I actually liked living in Forks, we could be somewhat normal there with sun shining very rarely there.

Right then my phone buzzed again, Emmett, "What", I said, "Well Eddie I heard you ran from the scary little human and I wanted to see if you were done being scared yet, I mean really Eddie I ran into her and she's almost Alice's size." "Is that all you wanted" I hissed at him, "Nope Alice said she will see at midnight Sunday and don't worry Eddie when you come back I'll protect you from the human."

I through what was left of my phone out into the snow; Emmett really knew how to piss me off. I can't believe he thought I was afraid of the human. I am stronger, smarter and better than Emmett and I will prove to him I don't need him or anyone else to "protect" me for the human. I will be at school Monday morning and I will not kill her. It shouldn't be too hard, I mean I know most all of the known languages of the world and have several college degrees. Nope that's it will be a cake walk, I will not kill Bella Swan and I will figure out why she is so silent.

When I finally got home Alice was bouncing in the garage waiting for me, as I got out of the car she slammed into me to give me a hug. "I can't believe it we both get a new friend finally and you get to have someone to have a relationship with and Esme gets a new person to look after.." as Alice was saying this I was slowly comprehending what she saw in her last vision. I was sitting in my room with Bella and we were actually snugged up on the never used bed, then we were all playing the Wii Alice insisted we get and everyone what happy about it.

I was so shocked by what I heard in Alice's head that I couldn't move I just yelled, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT'', "That Edward was visions of my new friend and your new girlfriend, I told Esme and she couldn't stop smiling." "Alice that will not be happening because I don't think I should have to remind you but we are vampires and we don't really hang with humans", "Well, Eddie, I am a big girl and I can be friends will whoever I like and if you don't like it then you can go on being you usual depressed, whinny…..OH MY GOD CARLISLE". Then Alice ran from the room and I followed, Alice never ran from a fight and now she was desperately searching for our father and blocking me from her mind.

"Carlisle I just saw Bella the person Edward is afraid of", "I'm not afraid Alice", I said, "Shut up, Edward. I just saw Bella run blade up her thigh and cut herself, why would she do that."

BPOV

I sat there letting the blood run down my inner right thigh feeling the relief and anger at myself. I knew better than to fall asleep early, that's always when it seemed to happen. I couldn't stop the memories from flooding in then, I was nine and just playing the first time things seemed off about Phil my new step-daddy, that's when my counselor says he started his grooming. I couldn't call him Phil he insisted that he be called Papi. No, he wasn't of Spanish or Mexican just pretty fucked up. Renee saw no problem with it she found it cute and creative and Phil was just perfect so we always did what he said, always.

I then looked at my right thigh and counted the lines, I had seventeen scars and one current cut. I called these lines on my right thigh my Phil lines. They were all started to relieve the pain caused by the man my mother still stands by and now hates me because of.

I knew better than to sit on my bed to do homework but I fell asleep rereading my current English assignment and that last horrible night came back in a nightmare and the nightmare ended the same way with me running from Phil only now I was in Forks instead of my home with my mother. As always right before the end of the nightmare I heard my mother's final words to me, "How could you, you little slut, you knew he was mine. You deserve what you got." Nice right that was literally that last statement she made to me in the hospital that night. Phil was in jail and she was furious that I wouldn't cover for what he did. Charlie called me the next day and said that Renee thought it was best that I came to live with him as soon as the District Attorney would let me leave the state. I went to a Group home by my choice when the D.A. asked if I was comfortable at home and I said no. The next time I saw Renee was two months later, she showed up to sign me out of the group home and shove me at a Taxi to the airport. She said nothing and looked at me for what I was, a disgusting slut who put her husband in jail.

Well I learned my lesson for the night I thought, as I cleaned up the blood on my thigh and bathroom floor. I made sure the blade was hidden again and went back to my room to put my stuff on the desk and make sure I was up until 11pm at least. I really never had an issue with nightmare or Phil if I could stay up and out of sight until 11pm.

The next day on the way to school I realized that today would have to be a good day because I don't think I could handle a bad day. I was visualizing a good day like the counselor at the group home had told me to do, something about Karma or something. I was desperate for a good day, I needed it.

The day was going well and people weren't so interested in me today so that was awesome. Lunch went well because I ate and pretended to listen as I kept picturing a good day. It was when I got to Biology that my positive attitude went negative. The pretty boy was there, but I decided I would ignore him just like Friday and I would be fine. I was feeling pretty good by the time I sat down next to him and then my day sucked again. The teacher was telling us that we had to work together on a lab I have done before and I didn't need the boredom of this I would think too much, thank God for my iPod. I was about to put the buds in my ears when I heard "So I'm Edward and I heard your name was Bella. What exactly brings you to Forks?'' "My mother sent me here." "So you were a problem child back where ever you're from, causing too much trouble?" I just shrugged, then I heard a very frustrated, "Well then why the hell did you move here."

I couldn't believe that someone I didn't even know was mad at me for being here, but then again I could no one really wanted me around. I felt the tears coming so I quickly walked up to the teacher with my backpack and said I had to go to the bathroom, as I ran down the hallway I fell right outside the bathroom so I just crawled in and into a stall. I pulled out my razor and whipped off my hoodie and ran the blade right above the elbow again on what I now call my Edward arm. He only has two lines but I have a feeling he'll have more.

I stayed in the bathroom until Gym again thinking I would never go to Spanish class at this rate. I left the bathroom and went to the locker room to get changed. I had a locker right next to a girl with short black spikey hair and was shorter than me. She was already changed and staring at me so I asked, "Can I help you?" "Yes, I'm Alice and I would love to know your name" "It's Bella, now could you give me some privacy". I watched her skip and yes I mean actually skip away I couldn't get over how weird it was that she had the same color eyes as Edward. I went into the bathroom stall in the locker room because I didn't want to answer the questions about the cuts. I made sure I had a long sleeve shirt to cover my arms under my tee shirt so if I got too hot then I can leave the long sleeve shirt on.

We had the mile timed run today thankfully; I loved the feeling of running until your body is ready to drop. The only problem was the fact that I ran so hard and fast that when I went into the locker room I forgot to change in private and Alice was staring at my thighs like I was lasted entry in the freak show. I quickly turned away but I knew she saw and I thought I knew what was to come.

Instead I heard, "Bella, would you like to come and meet my family, maybe have supper at my house?" "Don't you think that I'm a freak or something?" "No Bella, you're my new best friend that's all I think you are." It was weird how easily she said that and all of the sudden I really felt at ease with the weird short pixie girl. We dressed quickly and she said she would meet me at my truck, which I don't remember telling I had but I was new and everyone watched what the new girl did.

She arrived at my truck at the same time I did and she told me the way to her home as I drove. I saw the shiny vehicle from the school parking lot in her driveway and started to ask about it and she just quickly cut me off with, "It belongs to my brother."

We got out and that's when I saw that my dream of having a best friend who didn't think I was a freak was over because on the porch stood Edward who seemed to hate me, the brick wall I ran into after Gym Friday and the blonde goddess that never seemed to leave the brick walls side. Just great I can only pray I survive whatever comes next.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own any of it SM does!

EPOV

I thought talking to her would help me think of her as a person with a family and with people who would miss her if she died. But the minute that wonderfully fresh scent hit me I forgot all about being a civil vampire and just wanted her blood. I can't believe I was so rude and every time I think of the image of her running from the room I feel a combination of guilt and excitement of a chase. Then I feel even more guilt for the excitement because I want what Alice saw more than anything. I hate being seventh wheel with no one to cuddle up to at night.

"Dude, why are you pouting in the car like someone touched your precious piano?" I turned to find Emmett already sitting in the car with Rosalie standing outside the passenger side door where Emmett was sitting. "Emmett get your ass in the back you know ladies ride in the front." I shook my head as I watched the thoughtless Emmett climb in the back of my shiny Volvo. Rosalie interrupted my staring, "Alice said she was getting a different ride home and Jasper was going to Denali right from school so we are good to go". Then I heard her in her thoughts thinking about current North Korean politics and I knew she was trying to hide something from me. I started to drive home at my normal break neck speed waiting for her to slip up and let through what she was hiding. After five minutes I couldn't take it anymore I had to ask, "Rose what are you and Alice trying to hide?'' "Edward, Alice said it was a surprise that you would love and that you just need to stop being a pouty little…" "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS THINKING!" I slammed on the brakes and was pulling out my cell when Rose stopped me and I heard the whole story in her thoughts, _Alice had a vision during her Spanish class that Bella never seems to make it to that she was planning sometime in the future to end her life. So right before Alice went to Gym class she told me that she was bringing her to the house to have an intervention. I told her that she wouldn't be able to help her without exposing us and Alice told me she didn't care and that if Bella was going to kill herself then Alice would just have Carlisle change her. NOT my idea but I think you should have someone. That's all I'm going to say so do take it out on me._ "Rose I can't believe you guys are doing this to me. I can't believe you are going to ruin what could have been if you guys would have just have let Bella and I go. When this is done I am gone that's all I'm saying to any of you so pass the message on. You can pass that on to YOUR sister Alice."

I drove the rest of the way home in silence and then prepared to throw away the possible happy future I had the chance to have. There is no way I will do this just so Alice can have a shopping buddy.

I waited out on the porch while Rosalie filled in Emmett, Esme and Carlisle with Alice's little intervention plan that was sure to send Bella running. After about twenty minutes I heard Bella's old truck come rumbling up the driveway and watched her get out and gasp as she saw myself, Rose and Emmett waiting for her on the porch. I saw Alice stiffen and heard her vision of Bella passing out as Emmett ran towards her yelling "HEY BELLIE COME HERE AND GIVE ME A HUG!''. I had no time to stop Emmett and did not get to her in time to catch her when she fell.

BPOV

I stood outside of my truck looking at the models on the porch and hoping they would be nice to me when I heard the most terrifying thing in the world, "HEY _BELLIE_…". After that I felt like I was falling and everything was black. It was this black place I enjoyed the most and was terrified of at the same time. It was where I went when I was with Phil, it gave me the hiding place I needed when he was with me and it was also uncontrollable. It would overtake me whether I wanted it or not when I heard Bellie, Bellie was what Phil called me when he wanted to let me know we were about to do something he thought was special and I couldn't stand.

When I am overcome with this blackness I generally fall asleep so naturally it wasn't long before I had the familiar nightmare. I was sitting quietly in my room on the Friday night because I couldn't date it was sinful. I thought I was safe because Renee and Phil were supposed to have dinner plans but Renee ended up working late because someone called in sick. I didn't know that until later but had I turned on my phone that _he_ bought me I would have gotten Renee's text and been on guard for what was coming. I heard him before I saw him; he had a way of laughing like he just couldn't wait when he was coming for me. I knew it wouldn't be good because lately things were getting rough with him. Then he was behind me and had his hands on my eyes and I heard "guess who" "Phil please don't I have a paper I have to write". Then I felt the pain of my head smashing into my desk, "What did you call me" he hissed in a scary quiet way. "I'm sorry Papi I didn't mean it," "That's better my Bellie it just you and me tonight…" I heard my self quietly begging him to stop, begging "Please Papi, please Papi, I'm sorry, I'm sorry". Then it blinks to me running horrified and scared for my life in nothing but my hoodie and underwear screaming for help and no one even looking at me.

I jerked awake to find six pairs of eyes staring intently at me like they were watching a freak show. I looked at Alice to see her tiny frame shaking in silent sobs and I asked, "Alice what's the matter, where am I and why you are all staring at me." "Honey you're in our home and my Esme by the way. Alice is a little upset with what we all just heard and we are staring at you because we are concerned. Would you like a glass of water"?

I took a second to look around I was laying on the most comfortable couch that I have ever had to lay on in a beautiful expensive looking living room. "Yes could I please have a glass of water and where is the bathroom." I couldn't stand the stress of having passed out like that in front of these beautiful strangers and I knew I needed a little relief. Alice stiffened up after I asked where the bathroom was and then Edward gasped and looked incredibly sad.

"Bella your backpack is still in your truck and you will not find a sharp object in the bathroom," said a very sad/stern looking pixie. My mouth dropped before I could help it and then I heard, "Hello again Bella, I'm sorry if my calling you that nickname or my running at you upset you. I am just naturally a loud idiot that gets over excited, by the way my name is Emmett." "Hello Emmett", I said and stuck out my hand to shake his and saw an excited smile spread across the brick wall's face. He grabbed my hand and said, "So we kind of all heard you talking in you sleep and I want to know what the hell you were talking about and who so I can kill him." Again I could not believe what I was hearing what the hell is going on here.

"Ok guys we are probably overwhelming Bella, by the way I'm Carlisle. Back up and Alice show her the bathroom and we will all meet in the kitchen and talk about what just happened here." I nodded my thanks to Carlisle and followed Alice to the bathroom and heard her say one more time, ''I'm serious Bella, you will find nothing to cut yourself with in there''. ''Why do you keep saying that Alice" I asked, "I know what you decided a few minutes ago and I'm telling you in this house fresh blood is not a good idea". I went into the bathroom and I could not shake the creepy feeling Alice had just given me. I went to the bathroom and rinsed my face. I walked back out to find Alice right outside the door looking smug and smiling "See I told you, now come on we are going to have to talk about what you said in your sleep.''

Oh shit I fell asleep and started talking again. I panicked because I knew exactly what they heard. How do I explain this without sounding like the slut that I am? I don't know why but I really care what they think and I don't want them to hate me too. Oh god what do I say so Alice still likes me and I know I shouldn't want it but I want Edward to not think of me that way. So much for a good day.

Please Review and let me know if I should keep going or end it. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

SM owns it all!

BPOV

I grabbed the back of Alice's shirt and asked her to stop and I whispered hurriedly "Alice, I really need to go home… I'm... not feeling well please let everyone know." We were standing where we could just barely see the entrance to the kitchen and I couldn't hear anyone talking and I knew they were just talking about me.

"Bella you are a terrible lair and you are not going to leave this house just to go and harm yourself under the guise that you are making yourself feel better."

"Alice that is none of your business and I just want to go home and make myself feel better."

"Fine if hurting yourself makes you feel better I'll help you out," and then she reached over and pinched my upper right arm.

"AAHHH DAMN IT ALICE WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR DEAL!''

"Well, Bella I just saved you the problem of harming yourself."

My arm was throbbing and I couldn't get over how bad it hurt and I was so upset with Alice's betrayal. I thought after her not really saying anything in the locker room she would be cool and just not saying anything about my little issue. I knew everyone had heard what we were saying by this point and I figured that my pipe dream of having a "normal'' life in Forks was over and I snapped like I have never snapped before.

"FINE ALICE YOU WANT THE STORY AND THE GOOD GOSSIP, HERE IT IS, I'M DAMAGED GOODS,'' I screamed, by this time the others had congregated by the kitchen door. I quietly and sadly continued on, "I came here because my mother hates me, and shipped me here with my father feels sorry for me and I'm sure wonders everyday what he did to get stuck with a broken, disgusting slut of a daughter. NO don't interrupt me now," I spit at Alice when she opened her mouth.

"You wanted the story here it is, I came here looking to start over and when you talked to me like I was normal even after you saw my scars; I thought I had a chance at having people who might actually like me." I laughed sadly "Now what do you people have to hear to let me out of this house."

"Bella, Alice told me about your scars and I had seen the cut on your arm when we brought you in the house, being a doctor I need to know more about them and why you are doing this to yourself. I also have to contact your father about this to see if he knows your cutting yourself. I would also like to know who Papi or Phil is so what he can be properly reported for the things I heard you say in your sleep."

"Carlisle my father knows all about my cutting and fine here is the story you're all looking for." I felt myself disconnect and in an almost robotic voice I stated, "My stepfather's name is Phil but he preferred me to call him Papi. You have no need to report anything you have heard me say in my sleep because I reported it. That is why I am here because my bitch mother couldn't stand that her 30 year husband liked her underage daughter more than her. And by liked I mean he was a fucking pedophile so there you all have it and now I want to go home and get ready to become the social outcast once more."

I walked towards the door and noticed only one thing, they all stood statue still and not one person said a thing to stop me from going. I finally got out the door and to my truck before I realized fully what I had done and said. The possibilities of what was to come at school suddenly overcame me. I got in my truck and the tears were running uncontrollably down my face. The possibilities of what to do next and how to get away from this place were speeding through my head at million miles an hour. I was starting to get a head ache from the thoughts flying through my head and the crying wasn't helping either.

I was home before I knew it and then I noticed the cruiser sitting in the driveway. It was only 4:30pm and the day was really starting to suck ass. I knew Charlie was looking out the window waiting for me to come in the house, so I got out and walked up to the house. The door flew open and Charlie said, "Carlisle, Alice's dad called and said you looked upset when you left the house. What the hell Bells, I thought we were doing good here."

APOV

I watched Bella walk out of the house and could not believe what I had heard and what she was not telling us. I didn't even know how to describe what I was feeling. Then I was seeing about fifty different futures and none of them had Bella ending up alive.

"Carlisle you have to call Charlie and let him know that Bella left upset. She will end up dead if we don't do something to stop her.''

EPOV

I couldn't believe what I had heard and what I was seeing in Alice's head. She was planning on killing herself that was for sure but how to execute the plan seemed to be her issue. She was all over the place from running her truck off the road but then she figured it was too sturdy to kill her, then she was thinking overdose or cutting deep cuts all over her body. There were so many different ideas of death in her head. The last thought was to jump off the cliffs she remembered seeing down on the La Push beach.

How could this beautiful creature think of killing herself? I was so pissed off at what she told us and even more pissed that she wasn't telling me what really happened to her and where this Phil/Papi character was so I could end him.

Carlisle had just hung up the phone after talking to Charlie and getting some of the basic information about what happened to Bella. Charlie said that he was aware of Bella having cut herself in the past. However he was not aware that she still was and that she was having a hard time with dealing with whatever happened with Phil. Carlisle hung up with the promise of doing whatever he could do to help.

''Carlisle what do we do," Emmett boomed, '' I will kill this guy, let's find him. I like Bella, she seems like she would be fun."

"Emmett for god's sake life is not all about fun but I do agree that this man needs to die," I was fuming.

"Ok everyone let's sit down and do a little research on Bella's past and we will go from there… Emse, honey what's the matter," Carlisle whispered to Esme.

"We will fix this girl and I want her as my daughter Carlisle, I have never asked you to do this but I want her for my daughter and for my first son. Make this better Carlisle; please I need her to be fixed…" Esme dry sobbed into Carlisle's shoulder.

It was at that moment when I saw my Esme, my mother so broken that I decided that Bella would be mine and that I would make her life better. Suddenly for the first time today Alice had a gleam of hope in her eye and she started singing that annoying Barbie Girl song in German. It was with that song that brought me hope that my determination to make Bella whole and mine would be ok eventually.

Let me know what you think and if I should keep the story going. I promise to update more if you let me know you want it. Again SM owns it all.


End file.
